Healing the Broken
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Healing others, and hoping to heal their teams . . . Tsunade Rin and Sakura. Sequel to Watching over You.
1. Tsunade

**Sequel to Watching over You, Me no own Naruto, or these characters. **

_Tsunade Heals_

I'm staring out at a crowd of people, now as the Godaime Hokage. As I do, I realize that it should've been one of you, It was both of your dreams at one point, never was mine. Unlike everything else though, I'm not focused on the thrill of leading, I'm focsed on how bittersweet this is, You, Jiraiya are there next to me, you and that kid were the one to convince me to take this position. Orochimaru, I don't know where you are now, but you also pushed me into this positon. I can remember the happy times we had as children, (you know I had a crush on you then, Orochimaru, it was so obvious) and jounin, you two became Anbu, I became a medic, we'd meet for drinks to talk, were We breaking apart even then? Could I have healed us then? So You'd never have turned so dark, Orochimaru, when did it start? Then Dan's death shattered me, you two tried to comfort me, or was it only you, Jiraiya? I can't remember. I left, I didn't even return after the Kyuubi attack, then gradually I learned of Orochimaru's betrayal, of how both of you left the village, I believed it was impossible to heal how shattered we were. Then you both showed up, one within a few days of the other, Orochimaru, your offer would've parially healed my aching heart, except it would just be an illusion. Jiraiya, all you offered was to be there for me, once I took up the offer of Hokage. It's strange, how after all these years, we still know each other so well. I could still see the pain in your eyes, Jiraiya, you really cared for Sarutobi-sensei, you looked at me once during the week, it was like you already thought I was an enemy, I guess you, for all that care free idiocy and perversion, still have a pure heart, you'd lost one teammate by betrayal, a second one would've shattered you. I didn't want that to happen, Orochimaru didn't care, he just wanted his arms healed. As foolish as it sounds, I wanted to heal both of you, be the legendary sannin again. But for now, I just have to keep Kohona strong and healed, but when this is over, I'd want to die next to you two, finally healed that way, broken no more.


	2. Rin

_Rin Heals_

I'm staring at the two of you, I see how frail Kakashi is, pushing people away so he won't feel pain when they get hurt, he won't shatter, Obito, you knew it, you were healing him in your own way, getting him to lash out at you. And then a stupid rock shattered our team. I couldn't heal you Obito, do you hate me for it? And I couldn't heal you either Kakashi, This was the second time you saw someone precious die, but you didn't cry, you never cried. I put in Obito's eye, you were frozen, you were so fragile, so . . . unhealable, I tried, to get you to smile, but healing can't bring someone back from the dead, I can't heal somthing shattered beyond repair, especially now I'm gone, but I pray, that somehow, someway you'll heal, Kakashi, that you'll stop being broken, even though you'll have to shatter alittle more, you'll heal. Obito and I will heal when you do, Kashi-kun.

**Well . . . One more chapter left. R&R**


	3. Sakura

_Sakura heals_

Somehow, we shattered, we were so close to being whole, to being a team, Sasuke was the one who did the most damage, knocking me out, shoving a chidori in Naruto's chest, were we that unable to make you happy? I saw it in wave, you and Naruto fought so well, kuso, you fought together, you almost died protecting him, sasuke, and the rage at your death enabled him to access Kyuubi! I tried so hard, you calmed down in the forest of death because you heard me begging, didn't you Sasuke? You said you'd avenge me if I asked. Why'd you reject us, we'd have healed the damage left from your brother, you'd be whole! Naruto, we saw in wave, how far you'd go, we saw you fight against all odds, in the forest of death, in the third exam, when Gaara almost killed us, you saved us, protecting us, You always swore to protect me, I remember. You fought your own self, trying to keep us together, even to keep playing the fool for us. I know you tried to save Sasuke from Itachi, you kept me safe when I didn't deserve it, you are so good to people, even those who hate you, those that try to kill you. I asked for Shishou's help when you two had left, so I wouldn't be worthless when we reunited, she said you could never heal broken bonds, I refuse to believe it, One day, the three of us will stand together, united, Healed together, and surpass what everyone thinks we can, I'll support you two, there's a reason the saying is 'behind every great man, there's a woman', you know. I'll make sure we are never broken again.

**Well, that's it for this one . . . Next is Falling into Darkness**


End file.
